MOO 11: I Do Believe in Fairies!
by Amanita Jackson
Summary: Month O' Oneshots 11! Found a poem, made up a tune to go along, loved it, wanted Luna to sing it. The rest evolved from there. Admittedly it is a mold blob type of evolve rather than a sheep or chicken type of evolve, but I digress. Slash, possible het.


A/N: Meh. I am tired. I did find a couple of fairy tale books and a Shakespeare Collection thing whilst I was mucking out the stables...er, bookcases, to find stuff to donate. Expect fics in those two areas quite soon. I would laugh in an evil sort of way but I am conserving my energy to flirt likea madwoman tomorrow because Bill says I have to or my (future) prettyboy won't get the hint. It is so helpful having him as a guyfriend, I gotta tell you. I'd dedicate this to him but I have something for tomorrow night that's for him.

MOO: #11

Pairing: Umm...rather lots, really, but only Seamus/Blaise (or possibly BLaise/Seamus) are mentioned by name. Ron is involved somehow but Lords and Ladies know who (heh. They prolly do, too, seeing as how they're the ones...)

Dedication: For Rady, because even though you don't "get it" I know you'd still like this story. You are my VSD and Discworldy buddy, boi! Mine!

Disclaimer: Does anyone who posts on this site own anything except perhaps the plotline? Actually, if I ever become a famous writer, I am totally posting fics just to be like "HA! I _do_ own it! What now!" and also make the characters do the things they ought to have done but that will be left out because canonly gay characters are no fun to slash. I mean, come on. How much of a challenge is writing for Brokeback Mountain fics? I haven't even bothered. They took all the fun out of it. (sigh) Well, I'd better wrap this up as I have to get up far too early in the morning for it to be far too early in the morning...

Warning: Slash is definitely implied in a rather nudge nudge wink wink say no more say no more way. ALso, slight language and possible het if you choose to search for some, although it was not intentionally written in.

* * *

Luna had been muttering and humming to herself all bloody day, and Ron was about ready to strangle the girl.

"What in blazes are you singing, Lovegood?" he finally demanded. "And why have you been tailing me all day?" he added suspiciously.

Luna shrugged. Her ever-present distant smile was mocking him, he was sure of it! That damn smile had her looking like she found out the whole world was a huge joke and then she went and forgot it and now someone's just told her again and she can sort of remember the first time--

"Wait, what?" Ron asked her, confused. She'd said something, but--

"I was telling you the name of the song I was singing and was going to offer to sing it for you, but I guess I won't. You look more bored than a Heart-Spangled Burlap with no juniper berries for miles! Burlap bags are made from its skin, you know," she added. Luna got up from the clover patch she had been sitting in and brushed the stray leaves off of herself. "Enjoy your weekend, Ron," she said.

Ron swore and poked at the grass. Bloody hell and damnit, but now he'd be wondering for _ages _what song she'd been singing. Stupid girl.

"I'm not stupid, but if you'd really like to know you can just tell me, you know," Luna told him reproachfully.

Ron winced. "Did…did I just say that bit out loud?"

Luna grinned. "Does this mean you want to hear my song? And that you'll pay attention this time?" she added pointedly.

"Yeah, sure,"" Ron mumbled. "But why were you singing it all afternoon?"

Luna tilted her head to the side, causing some stray hair to fall over her face. She looked absolutely mad as two hatters and their dog.

"I was repeating it so I wouldn't forget," she stated. "The song is called 'IF You See a Fairy Ring,' and the book said it was by Anonymous."

Ron held up a hand. "Wait, wait, are you saying you got this from a book? Isn't it a poem, then?"

Luna wrinkled her nose. "That's what I told the book, but it insisted it had songs in. It even sang the tune for me, which I've not quite got right, I think," mused Luna. She looked at Ron, who was snickering. "What?"

"A book _sang_ for you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," she replied, puzzled. "Of course it did. It's enchanted, isn't it?" She waited for him to stop laughing.

A few minutes later she folded her arms and started glaring at him. She cleared her throat pointedly. "Do you want me to sing my song or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead."

"Very well." Luna took a breath and crooned to a haunting tune.

"_If you see a fairy ring_

_In a field of grass,_

_Very lightly step around,_

_Tiptoe as you pass_

_Last night fairies frolicked here_

_And they're prowling somewhere near._

_If you see a pretty fairy_

_Lying fast asleep_

_Shut your eyes and run away_

_Do not stay to peep_

_And be sure you never tell_

_Or you'll break a fairy spell."_

Ron goggled at her as she finished. "That…" His mouth was dry. "That was…What kind of book were you _reading_, Lovegood?"

She smiled that infuriating smile as she played with her clover circlet. "A good one." She put the circlet on.

"What's up with the leafy crown?" Ron inquired, trying to change th subject. It worked. Sort of.

"It's to protect me from the fairy spell," she informed him. "I would have made you one, but it's almost dinner time, and in any case I don't think you'd appreciate it."

Ron looked slightly put out. "Oh, come on. I--"

"--would laugh and throw it away, or give it back, because you didn't believe in fairies before I sang and you still aren't completely convinced. When you wake up from the spell, you either won't remember, or you'll believe." She smile that smile again. "Either way it'll be fun."

The next morning, the first day of May, Luna Lovegood took a stroll quite early, even before the sun had risen. She ambled along a track near the edge of the Forbidden Forest until she came across a ring of toadstools, covered in garlands of dew.

Her grandmother had said to stay away from fairy rings, but they were perfectly safe as long as one had the proper protection. Luna had her garland of four-leaf clovers and a section of iron pipe. She felt quite protected, thank you.

Luna crooned softly as she stepped off the path to walk around the huge fairy ring.

"_If you see a fairy ring_

_In a field of grass,_

_Very lightly step around,_

_Tiptoe as you pass_

_Last night fairies frolicked here_

_And they're prowling somewhere near."_

As she made carefully made her way around the ring, she noticed with some amazement that it was one of the largest she'd ever seen. She noticed with some amusement that almost every young man over the age of thirteen was strewn in or about the circle's perimeter.

Luna smiled. Those who woke up outside the circle wouldn't remember unless they already knew. Those inside the circle…She grinned to herself as she stepped over the prone male bodies. Reaching a stretch with no unconscious lads, she took up her croon again.

"_If you see a pretty fairy_

_Lying fast asleep_

She lowered her voice to a smooth whisper of sound as she stepped over Blaise and Seamus, tangled together.

_Shut your eyes and run away_

_Do not stay to peep_

She had had her eyes partly closed since she first caught sight of the fairy circle, but the song was just being obstinate and idealistic. How was she supposed to keep from steeping on and thus awakening all the fairies? She shook her head. Tsk. Nursery songs can be quite iffy on the details.

_And be sure you never tell_

_Or you'll break a fairy spell."_

* * *

_Mehh...the ending isn't quite right...eh. Screw it. I'll fix this if and when I get reviews with complaints._


End file.
